Kiss me, Kill Me Inuyasha!
by FallenMemories17
Summary: Kagome was always lonely and never had any one who she could trust except Kikyou, that was until she met Inuyasha! But the tables will turn when her best friend falls for the man that she trusts and love! IYxKHxK


**  
_Chapter 1: A run off the stage!_**

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys will enjoy my story!

**_(-)_**

"Kagome please do this for me!" Kikyou begged her best friend, when the raven head look- a- like shook her head to say no. She had dropped to the floor, grabbed Kagome's cold hands and stared her best friend straight in the eyes, "Please?" She cocked her head to the side while pouting in a cute way.

Kagome rolled her eyes she looked around the small dressing room for the girl's to change in it, it was the only room the school allowed for the girls to use. Sometimes this same-small little room was used for the gym equipments when the P.E coaches ran out of space in their storage rooms. Nobody hardly came in the room except when there were plays and the girls needed it to get dressed either that or teachers would secretly come in here lock the doors and would have sex without no one finding out. It grossed Kagome out, she shivered every time she entered the room the picture of some of her perverted teachers making out or having sex in this room would post in her mind.

She saw a picture of Inuyasha on the mirror that Kikyou had put so she could proudly gaze at to make some of the girls envious of the fact that they didn't win the heart of the richest son in all of Nippon (Japan), _'Of all the bimbo's in this private school Inuyasha had to choose her! My best friend in the world? (!)_' Kagome thought to herself, she sighed and gazed down at her desperate friend with the big round puppy eyes on her face.

"Why do I have to do it, can't you get some other girl to do the scene?" She cocked her head at Kikyou. Kikyou shook Kagome's hands violently hard, "No! I can't!" She replied, half -yelling, half- complaining, "Plus you're the only girl that knows the scene and all you have to say is a couple of words and the curtains will close on you and Inuyasha. Oh!" Kikyou moved her head to the side a bit, she now smiled, "And you don't have to change out your's clothes, you can stay in that skirt and tank top while delivering your lines, the play is set on our modern day world!" Kikyou spoke everything so fast Kagome stood there for a second trying to realize what her buddy had said a few seconds ago.

Then it hit her like the iceberg that sunk the Titanic, _Inuyasha, in the I Love You scene, her in it!_ No way, she wouldn't be able to go through with that scene. This poor raven head that had suffered so much in her life, wasn't sure if she had feelings left for Inuyasha or not. If she went through with this scene then she would feel like she had betrayed Kikyou for the second time. She had done it once but wasn't planning to do it twice.

That night when Kagome found out that her mother had died from tissue cancer, that same night that it was raining hard and dreadfully long was the same night that Inuyasha stood by her side. Kagome had practically threw herself into Inuyasha's strong hold, he held her tight with compassion towards the sobbing raven head, he kissed her fore head gently then as he wiped a tear away from her stained eyes with his clawed thumb he kissed her with so much love, that she felt herself melting away like a dripping ice cream cone under the cooking sun. Just when he had laid her down on the carpeted floor, she realized just what they were about to do. She pulled away from him and reminded him that he was dating her best friend and that they couldn't do this to her. He agreed, feeling guilty but never so alive then now as he was with her, the woman that consumed most of his private thoughts, _Kagome Higurashi_…

Once Kikyou found out the truth, she threw Kagome on the harsh floor and yelled at her with anger and anguish. Later on she ran away to live in America with an old friend of hers for a while until she could collect her thoughts. She came back to Nippon (Japan) and forgave her best friend, saying that she knew what a rough time Kagome must have been going through and was probably to lonely to resist the invitation Inuyasha proposed to her. But she never forgave Inuyasha, it would take her a long time just to do that. With each passing week Kikyou had realized that she was slowly falling in love with the Hanyou and desperately longed for him, the same was happening with him. On a fateful night, she forgave him and to her forgiveness she had sealed it with a tender kiss that she was saving for Inuyasha and only for Inuyasha.

"I can't Kikyou…" Kagome softly said, her eyes were trembling as she looked away from her and the picture of the Hanyou that they both loved. The very reason that she couldn't do it, was the same reason she was trying to understand herself why she couldn't push herself to do the stupid scene. Perhaps the tension of it all, perhaps Kikyou was asking to much of her while not knowing of the war that the raven head was having with herself.

"Kagome, you as any other person know better how much of my time and soul I put into writing this play. So please, I _beg_ of you… Do this for me?" Kikyou said, Kagome looked deep within Kikyou's eyes, something deep inside her felt guilty so she said the four simple words that she could have said earlier but didn't, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank- you, thank-you so much! Oh, god I love you so much, thank-you again!" Kikyou excitedly said, she hugged her dazzled friend tight then let go and as if on cue the crowd applauded and the curtains closed, meaning that the twelfth scene was over and the thirteenth scene was being set up right now, she was going on in any second!

"Would you look at that, were next Kagies!" Inuyasha said entering the girls room, Kikyou glared at her boyfriend, Kagome formed her hands into fist, "Don't call me that!" Kagome hissed dangerously, why of the sudden was she mad at him? Her heart pounded loud against her chest, she needed to get out of the room.

"What are you doing here you- err…" Kikyou screamed, Kagome rushed past Inuyasha and onto the stage, they both watched as she left.

Inuyasha pointed behind him, to the direction Kagome left towards the stage room, "I better follow, I'm on in a few secs. Wish me luck babe!" He smiled at his lovely girlfriend and ran onto the stage. Kikyou followed, she was the one who presented each scene.

**_(-) The 'I Love You' scene!_**

"Kayo, your not hurt are you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your hurt, K-Kayo I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you in time… If only-" Inuyasha softly said almost whispering, he laid beside Kagome on a twin sized bed that stared at a large crowd of people. They were so close to each other, it drove Kagome insane that she fumbled with her slender fingers.

"Don't Taskua! Please don't…" she quickly glanced at Inuyasha, then back at her hands, "… I-it isn't your fault…I should have listened to you, but I didn't so please? Don't apologize, I should be the one who's apologizing!"

"Kayo… Thank-you!" Inuyasha smiled at her, she smiled back but then looked away, she wasn't supposed to do that. Inuyasha gently turned her head to face him with his hand, Kagome forced herself not to pull away, her body was trembling a bit.

"Kayo?" Inuyasha seductively whispered. Kagome nodded her head, "Um… Y-Yes? (!)"

"I love you… I love you so much!" He said softly and slowly that she could understand him, Kagome couldn't resist but to look at his genuine eyes. His golden orbs trembled as he awaited for Kagome's response. Kagome sat up on the bed and looked at the crowd, Inuyasha sat up and stared at her back as he still waited for her to say her line, memories flew into her head.

**Flashbacks:**

_"I wanna be with you Inuyasha," Kagome said, She smiled a soft smile she seemed to be glowing like a goddess. Inuyasha smiled back at her, he held her hands to his chest. They both stared at each other, "I'm glad to here that, Kagome." The raven head closed her eyes, that same smile pasted onto her face. She was listening to the birds as they sang to each other and how the tree branches danced along with the wind._

**_(-)_**

Kagome happily laughed as she threw herself at the tired Hanyou to give her a piggy back ride, "Come on doggy boy!" She joyfully cried. He stumbled a step back causing him to fall on the ground with wide eyes. He rolled off of Kagome and stared at her, "Stupid ass, why'd you do that?(!)" Kagome just simply laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, I couldn't help myself!" Inuyasha annoyed as he was shook his head while smacking his palm on his fore head, "Idiot!"

**_(-)_**

_ "Yeah, well why don't you fuck off ass-hole?(!)" Kagome angrily said she took another drink of her Corona Beer, She tried to rip the top off but couldn't. She slammed it onto the table frustrated and left. "Hey you stupid girl you can't leave drunk like that!" Inuyasha yelled after her. She stumbled her way out the door she turned her head and snickered, "Watch me!" She crossed the street, not knowing that a car was rushing her way. Inuyasha ran towards her and pushed her out of the way, they slammed onto the ground. Kagome slapped the Hanyou across the face, "Ah! Rapier get him off of me!" She screamed._

**(-)**

"I need you…" Kagome desperately cried, tears rolled down her rosey cheeks, Inuyasha not sure what to do stared her straight in the eyes. Her chocolate eyes were filled with loneliness, fear and was clouded with consuming death, "I don't want to die Inuyasha, I don't want to die alone!" She cried, Inuyasha's firm palm pressed further into Kagome's left breast were the bullet had hit her, his hand was filled with blood that wouldn't stop pouring out. He shook his head tears forming in his eyes he swallowed that huge lump in his throat, he was scared to lose her, he couldn't lose her, she was everything to him. There was no life without her, "Your not alone! You have me, and I'm not going to leave you!" She caressed his warm cheek with her cold hand, she smiled a weak smile as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's nice to know that in this eternal abyss, at least one person truly cares for me…" Another tear rolled down her cheek, "I love…you… Inu-" Her voice was growing weak and thin her joyful eyes turning into lifeless ones as they slowly closed, "I-Inuya-sha…"

**End Of Flashbacks:**

Kagome turned her head around, her eyes trembling, "I'm sorry… but I can't do this!" She cried, she jumped off the bed and ran off stage, the crowd went wild and gasped in shock, Inuyasha frowned, _'What was that about?' _The curtains immedaliy closed.

**A/N: How's my story is it good or bad? Please review, I'll accept any type of review!**

****


End file.
